El tamaño si importa
by MissLujuria93
Summary: Bill hiere el orgullo de Tom de mala manera sin darse a penas cuenta de ello, lo cual origina una insoportable tensión sexual entre ambos chicos. ¿Qué efecto puede tener una simple pregunta y una respuesta mal dada? twincest, two-shots.


Hi!

Puff, hacía siglos que no daba señales de vida por estos lares x3! aqui vengo con otra perversidad más que añadir a mi lista (para variar xD). Este fic ya tiene un tiempito, pero fue, es y será uno de mis favoritos (en parte porque fue también uno de los que más neuronas me obligó a sacrificar xDU).

Espero que os agrade y, de antemano, mil gracias por leer 3!

**El tamaño si importa**

Dicen que lo que en realidad importa en el pene de un hombre no es el tamaño, ni el grosor, sino cómo es utilizado. Pero lo cierto es que todo entra en el mismo paquete. Cada centímetro cuenta, sea de largo o de ancho. De cada uno de esos centímetros depende su orgullo, su hombría y su dignidad, al igual que de la manera en la que se usa ése centro de placer.

Nunca se debe de hacer un comentario despectivo acerca del miembro de un hombre, si no, se corre el riesgo de crearle un gran trauma y, en consecuencia, impedirle follar con normalidad durante el resto de su vida, además de convertirle en un ser extremadamente obsesivo y paranoico.

Yo cometí ese mismo error con mi novio semanas atrás y, si tuviera el don de retroceder en el tiempo, juro que hubiera cerrado la bocaza sin pensármelo dos veces...

_— __Tom... —maullé, desesperado, dedicándole a mi acompañante una mirada demandante desde la amplia cama matrimonial en la que me encontraba, la cual, al parecer y para mi absoluta desgracia, pasó completamente desapercibida para éste, al menos eso me dio a entender la pícara sonrisa que formaron sus rosados y carnosos labios como única respuesta a mi muda súplica. Una sonrisa que fácilmente sería perfectamente capaz de derretir el mismísimo infierno de así proponérselo._

_— __Aguarda... gatito ansioso... —respondió él con voz susurrante, atrapando su hinchado, húmedo y enrojecido labio inferior entre sus dientes, presionando ligeramente la delicada piel de la zona solo para encenderme aun más si cabía. Era realmente increíble como, en un momento adecuado, un gesto tan simple podía surtir un efecto tan poderoso en una persona. _

_Sus rasgados y penetrantes ojos café se pasearon libre y descaradamente por mi esbelta figura, recorriendo cada porción de mi piel expuesta, estudiándola minuciosamente como si tratase de encontrar algo extraño o anormal en ella. Exhalé profundamente al ver como, sin despegar ni un mísero segundo su mirada de mi curvilíneo cuerpo, llevaba finalmente sus manos en dirección a la apretada cinturilla de sus bóxer's, la única prenda que aun me impedía contemplar su escultural cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Al contrario de lo que esperaba que hiciera, empezó a juguetear con el borde de la ajustada prenda, haciendo repetidas veces el ademán de bajarla bajo mi atenta y fija mirada, provocándome el casi irrefrenable impulso de ser yo mismo el que la arrancase de su piel de una vez por todas, sin más preámbulos. _

_Él sonrió, divertido. Podía ver claramente el disfrute reflejado en ese par de brillantes y profundas pupilas avellana que en ese momento me observaban con burla, mofándose internamente de mi agonía. El muy cabrón no se molestaba en ocultar lo entretenida que le resultaba mi situación. Yo, por el contrario, sentía que explotaría irremediablemente de prolongarse esa tortuosa espera. Cada segundo transcurrido suponía un grave riesgo para mí, a esas alturas, escaso autocontrol. Él estaba totalmente al tanto de ello. Y, al parecer, eso le incentivaba aun más a continuar. No precisaba del don de leer mentes para darme cuenta de que buscaba llevarme al límite. Un límite que ya prácticamente podía rozar con las yemas de mis dedos; el intenso calor que irradiaba por cada poro de mi piel era la única prueba que ambos necesitábamos de ello._

_— __Tom, por favor...—rogué, sintiendo como el último rastro de cordura que aun pudiese residir en mi cuerpo me abandonaba rápidamente ante la exquisita visión que ese cuerpo esculpido por dioses me ofrecía—. No puedo más..._

_— __Paciencia, gatito... en seguida tendrás tu recompensa... —murmuró, ampliando esa sonrisa ladina tan característica en él, haciéndome sentir como cada célula de mi enfebrecido cuerpo se evaporaba irremediablemente gracias a esa sencilla pero arrebatadora mueca._

_Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitar ponerme a salivar en ese mismo instante al ver como iba quedando lentamente al descubierto el nacimiento de su ingle, la cual era cubierta por una imperceptible capa de fino vello rubio, el mismo que igualmente atravesaba su pelvis y la cara interna de sus muslos. _

_No pude evitar incorporarme y arrodillarme suavemente entre sus largas y bien formadas piernas, inclinándome hacia delante lo suficiente para dejar que mis labios reposaran sobre su marcado y endurecido vientre, dibujando una ruta imaginaria de besos y caricias en dirección a ese pequeño y rosado ombligo que residía en el centro de éste, el cual rocé suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos, sintiendo vibrar levemente la erizada piel que cubría la zona bajo mi simple toque. Eso me enardecía de sobre manera: saber que una simple caricia mía bastaba para provocar reacciones tan significativas en su cuerpo. Definitivamente, Tom era extremadamente sensible al tacto, un detalle que, por cierto, pude comprobar perfectamente la primera noche que pasé entre sus brazos. Pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirme especial al saberme el responsable de esas reacciones, por más estúpido que eso pudiese sonar._

_Un profundo y prologado suspiro emanando de sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos me devolvió rápidamente al mundo real, instándome a continuar con mi placentera tarea. Clavé profundamente mis perfilados ojos castaños en los contrarios antes de permitir que la punta de mi sedienta lengua se paseara osada, lenta y tentativamente por los alrededores de ese pequeño hoyuelo, formando un imperceptible círculo de saliva antes de decidirme a invadirlo por completo, degustándolo con ansia, memorizando por milésima vez el dulce y adictivo sabor de esa temblorosa piel que en ese momento se agitaba bruscamente en busca de más contacto. Un contacto que no tenía la más mínima intención de negarle..._

_Animado ante el buen recibimiento de mis caricias, me atreví a descender mis labios un poco más, sin romper ni un solo segundo el contacto visual que él me correspondía con la misma intensidad, atento a cada gesto, a cada mueca... Jadeé audiblemente al sentir la punta de su imponente empalme rozar ligeramente mi garganta, provocándome, incitándome a devorarlo hasta borrar todo rastro de él._

_No pude evitar devorar con la mirada ese palpitante trozo de carne caliente que en ese momento se erguía lentamente ante mis lujuriosos ojos, deshaciéndose en gritos mudos por recibir la debida atención por mi parte. Una atención que, por supuesto, no tenía pensado negarle. No me sentía con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para hacerme de rogar. No en ese momento. _

_Ansioso, inhalé y exhalé repetidas veces al tiempo que llevaba una de mis sudorosas y temblorosas manos, concretamente la diestra, a esa poderosa erección, cerrando mis finos dedos en torno a la base para segundos después deslizarlos rápidamente por toda su deliciosa y húmeda longitud a un ritmo constante, disfrutando del tacto áspero y rugoso de la ardiente piel de la zona, sintiendo todos y cada uno de los pliegues que la atravesaban a cada caricia. _

_— __Hum... Bill... —le escuché gimotear por lo bajo, tan o más desesperado de lo que yo lo estaba minutos atrás, pidiendo silenciosamente por más. Escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado de esa manera tan endemoniadamente sensual me excitó a niveles impensables, casi imposibilitándome la tarea de continuar estimulando a mi amante con tranquilidad._

_Oprimí descaradamente mi labio inferior entre mis dientes al tiempo que fijaba mi vista nublada por el deseo y la excitación del momento en el enrojecido y ligeramente hinchado glande, viendo embobado como éste desaparecía una y otra vez en el interior de la fina piel del prepucio que le servía como coraza a cada leve sacudida, produciendo un excitante sonido húmedo en el proceso mientras pequeñas gotitas pre-seminales iban formándose rápidamente alrededor de la sensible punta._

_— __¿Y bien? —su repentina pregunta logró interrumpir al instante el profundo estado de trance en el que había quedado sumido ante semejante visión de esa parte de la anatomía masculina. _

_— __¿Qué? —pregunté, aturdido, dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva sin dejar de masturbarle en ningún momento, ahora a un ritmo más pausado gracias a esa "pequeña" distracción._

_— __¿No dices nada? —insistió, mirándome desde arriba con insistencia._

_— __¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? —inquirí, escrutándolo con la mirada, expectante, deteniendo finalmente y muy a pesar de ambos los movimientos ejercidos por mi mano sobre su miembro._

_— __No sé, algo... —respondió él, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. En respuesta a sus palabras, me limité a enarquear visiblemente mis cejas, dándole a entender que tendría que ser un poco más concreto—. Nunca me has dicho nada sobre "eso"..._

_— __¿Sobre qué?—volví a indagar, confundido. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con "eso"?_

_— __ya sabes, sobre... "eso"._

_—__No te entiendo, Tom... —resoplé, hastiado, mirándole con evidente cansancio. Estaba demasiado ansioso por terminar lo que ambos habíamos empezado minutos atrás como para ponerme a descifrar incógnitas. No había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos en ese momento, y es que, lentamente y sin que a penas llegara a darme cuenta de ello, mis hormonas habían ido invadiendo el terreno de mis neuronas y, por lo que podía ver en el parte de guerra, éstas parecían llevar las de ganar._

_—__¡Sobre mi polla, joder, Bill, que hay que decirlo todo!—explotó él, logrando enmudecerme por una pequeña fracción de segundo._

_— __¡Ah, eso!—exclamé, sonrojándome furiosamente—. Pues... es muy... creo que... me parece que es... —balbuceé, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que pretendía decir. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? —. Es... bonita—acabé articulando la primera palabra que me vino a la mente, cayendo en cuenta de mi error al ver el rostro visiblemente contraído de Tom._

_— __¿Bonita? —se mofó, soltando una suave risilla repleta de sorna—. Bill, que estás hablando de una polla, no de un bolso..._

_— __¿Qué quieres que diga? Me gusta... está... bien... —contesté, sin más, encogiéndome levemente de hombros en un intento fallido de restarle importancia a mi respuesta._

_— __¿Bien? ¿Qué entiendes tú exactamente por "bien"? —se interesó Tom, cruzando ambos brazos a la altura de su fuerte pecho en una pose desafiante sin reparar en el "pequeño" e "insignificante" detalle de su desnudez._

_— __No lo sé... —respondí con total sinceridad. Realmente no sabía qué decirle._

_— __¿Qué no lo sabes? —repitió Tom tras dejar que una perfecta "o" se formase en el centro de sus labios, mirándome visiblemente indignado. _

_«Genial, Bill, si lo que pretendías era liarla, lo has conseguido..._ _» Me reprendí mentalmente, preguntándome en qué momento habíamos pasado de los besos y las caricias a los reproches y las miradas incriminatorias..._

_— __¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es la primera vez que me hacen una pregunta así, yo... no sé que decir... —me justifiqué, rezando porque el incómodo tema de conversación se diese finalmente por zanjado. Pero la mirada acosadora de Tom no me daba demasiadas esperanzas de que así fuera._

_— __Pero... ¿te gusta? —insistió, suavizando ligeramente tanto su expresión como su tono de voz, pero sin variar su postura._

_— __Tom, vamos, no seas maniático... —bufé, molesto. _

_Mi entrepierna punzaba dolorosamente a cada segundo transcurrido y eso hacía que el deseo de extinguir las llamas de ese abrasador fuego que me consumía las entrañas se incrementase cada vez más. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto precisamente ahora? ¿Por qué Tom tenía que elegir un momento tan crucial para hacer gala de su masculinidad? Cuanto más meditaba la respuesta a esas dos preguntas, más frustrado me sentía. A ese ritmo, me vería obligado a atender personalmente mis propias necesidades físicas..._

_—__No lo soy... —afirmó, frunciendo visiblemente el ceño—.Solo me interesa saber qué piensa mi pareja sobre mi cuerpo, ¿tan raro te parece eso? —inquirió, crispado. Su mal humor parecía incrementarse más a cada segundo que pasaba._

_Suspiré, poniéndome torpemente a su altura solamente para mirarlo de frente, dejando su miembro a la intemperie, el cual a esas alturas ya había perdido gran parte de su dureza, quedando más bien flácido e inerte entre mis dedos. Parecía que mis palabras habían afectado a Tom más de lo que imaginaba..._

_— __Tom, a mí me encanta tu cuerpo, lo sabes... —afirmé, sorprendido al notar la repentina ronquera de mi voz mientras suprimía lentamente la escasa distancia que separaba nuestros cuerpos, atrapando su cuello entre mis brazos carentes de musculatura, pegándome a él como si tratase de fundir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo, dejándole sentir mi excitación presionándose incitantemente contra su pelvis. Para mi infinita sorpresa, seguía estando completamente duro, pese a la tensión del momento—.Cada línea, cada curva... cada milímetro... todo —susurré contra sus labios, enfatizando esa última palabra. Y no mentía en absoluto. Realmente podía decirse que tenía a la mismísima perfección personificada en frente de mis ojos y es que era difícil lograr ver reunida tanta belleza en una misma persona._

_Tom suspiró imperceptiblemente en respuesta, aparentemente mente satisfecho con mis palabras. Una sonrisa ladina se curvó ligeramente en mis labios cuando sentí sus ásperas y callosas manos acariciar toda la longitud de mi columna hasta posarse en mi espalda baja, trazando una línea visible con sus escasas uñas por todo el recorrido, haciéndome suspirar profundamente en el proceso. Mis esbeltas caderas parecieron cobrar vida propia en ese mismo instante, ondulándose lenta y provocativamente en busca de un mayor contacto entre nuestras pieles desnudas, las cuales se quemaban entre sí al mínimo roce, haciéndonos gemir entrecortadamente a ambos._

_— __¿Hablas en serio? —le escuché preguntar en un susurro al tiempo que enterraba su rostro en la curvatura de mi sensible cuello, tentando mi piel con suaves y cortos besos que se extendieron por toda la longitud de la zona, arrebatándome más de un extasiado gemido que no pude ni quise reprimir —. Bill... —me llamó, impaciente, esperando mi respuesta. Reí sin poderlo evitar. Tom y su jodido egocentrismo, nunca cambiaría..._

_—__Si... —jadeé, notando la ligera presión ejercida por sus dientes en torno a mi nuez, ronroneando con suavidad al sentir los pequeños mordisquitos repartidos alrededor de mi barbilla segundos después—. Hablo totalmente en serio, Tommy... Y no me importa si la tienes pequeña o..._

_— __¿Pequeña? ¿Crees que la tengo pequeña?—me interrumpió, presionando mis hombros con ambas manos con la suficiente fuerza para obligarme a crear nuevamente distancias entre nosotros—. Respóndeme, Bill... ¿Es eso lo que crees?_

_Por mi parte, tan solo pude morderme la lengua con fuerza como única respuesta a su interrogante, deseando estrangularme a mí mismo en ese preciso instante. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a articular las palabras antes de meditarlas. Si tan solo hubiese cerrado la boca en el preciso instante en el que ese sencillo "si" salió de mis labios, hubiésemos dado definitivamente el tema por zanjado y hubiésemos seguido tan tranquilamente con lo nuestro. Si tan solo supiese cuando callar a tiempo..._

_— __No, yo... lo que quería decir es que... —traté de explicar mi repentina metedura de pata, fallando desastrosamente al verme incapaz de formar una frase coherente. _

_— __No te llena lo suficiente... —supuso rápidamente, dedicándome una profunda y penetrante mirada que me fue imposible de descifrar. Había tantas emociones reunidas en ella que resultaba realmente difícil el poder interpretarlas a todas._

_— __No he dicho eso, Tom... —le rebatí, mirándole con pesadez—. Lo que quise decir es qu..._

_—__¿No te satisfago sexualmente? —volvió a dejarme con la frase a medio acabar, dedicándome esta vez una mirada temerosa ante la posibilidad de recibir un posible asentimiento por mi parte._

_— __Por dios, Tom... —resoplé, al borde de perder la poca paciencia de la que aun podía presumir. Comenzaba a irritarme irremediablemente y el hecho de tener una demandante erección palpitando desesperadamente entre mis temblorosas piernas no me ayudaba demasiado a mantener la calma._

_—__El silencio otorga, Bill..._

_—__...—viré los ojos, pensando en una forma limpia y rápida de asesinar a mi obsesivo novio sin dejar evidencia alguna de mi culpabilidad._

_— __Entonces es cierto... ¿Me has hecho creer una mentira durante todo este tiempo? —inquirió, boquiabierto—. Joder, ¿quien me asegura que no has fingido todos tus orgasmos?_

_— __¡Tom, no seas idiota! —No pude evitar echarme a reír con ganas ante esa divertida ocurrencia, a pesar de que, en el fondo, me sentía un poco ofendido._

_— __¿¡Entonces lo has hecho! —insistió, exasperado. Si no fuera porque es físicamente imposible, diría que su mandíbula rozaba el suelo en ese momento. _

_— __Tom... —largué una nueva y más sonora risotada, cubriendo mis labios con ambas manos en un vano intento de silenciarme. _

_— __No me lo puedo creer... —musitó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos como si tratase de descubrir en ellos cualquier señal que lograse desmentir mis palabras—. Genial, lo último que me faltaba... —gruñó, arrugando graciosa e inconscientemente la nariz al tiempo que cubría nuevamente su sexo con la elástica tela de sus bóxer's. Si en algún momento había tenido una pequeña posibilidad de recuperar esa erección perdida minutos atrás, ahora estaba convencido de que acababa de perderla por completo._

_— __No es eso, Tommy, es que... te pones jodidamente adorable cuando te enfadas... —confesé, mirándole dulcemente. No podía evitarlo, aun sabiendo que le molestaba y es que resultaba realmente chocante que un hombre con una apariencia tan extremadamente ruda y agresiva pudiese irradiar tanta ternura en determinadas ocasiones._

_—__Oh, gracias por el piropo, ya me siento mucho mejor... —ironizó al tiempo que tanteaba el frío suelo embaldosado en busca de las prendas que anteriormente le cubrían, comenzando a vestirse con fastidio—. Supongo que eso compensa el que hayas hecho añicos mi orgullo... —rezongó._

_— __Tom... ¿Por qué siempre tergiversas todas mis palabras? —pregunté, sulfurándome de repente. Parecía como si todo lo que saliese de mi boca estuviese destinado a malinterpretarse. _

_— __¿Sabes? Olvídalo, no tengo ganas de discutir—sentenció, dándome la espalda al tiempo que empezaba a caminar a paso ligero en dirección a la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio en el que nos encontrábamos. El suyo propio._

_— __¡Tom! —llamé, indignado, abriendo exageradamente los ojos como si, en cualquier momento, fuesen a salirse de sus órbitas. ¡Debería de ser yo el ofendido!—. ¡Muy bien! ¿¡Sabes qué! ¡Si, tienes razón, la tienes tan pequeña que incluso empiezo a dudar que seas realmente un hombre! ¡Y, para tu información, tienes toda la razón al pensar que fingí todos mis orgasmos! ¡Por favor! ¿¡Quién puede sentir algo con una cosita tan minúscula! —exploté, aun sabiendo que, de cada cinco palabras que salían de mi boca, seis eran mentira._

_Él se abstuvo de contestar, desapareciendo tras la lisa y pulida madera, no sin antes dar un potente portazo que me hizo zumbar dolorosamente los tímpanos y encoger el cuello en un acto reflejo. Era increíble lo que una simple pregunta y una respuesta mal dada podían llegar a ocasionar..._

Desde esa discusión propiciada por mi estúpida manía de hablar sin pensar, Tom no logró dormir tranquilo ni una sola noche, o al menos eso daban a entender esas permanentes y pronunciadas ojeras adheridas a su piel. Jamás pensé que unas simples palabras pudieran llegar a afectarle tanto. Y el solo pensarlo hacía que el doloroso sentimiento de culpabilidad me oprimiese el pecho de forma inmisericorde, dificultándome la tarea de respirar con normalidad.

Le había herido profundamente, lo sabía, pese a que esa no fue mi intención en ningún momento; no preví las consecuencias de mis palabras y eso me había llevado a lastimar tontamente a una de las personas que más me importaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero eso no era lo más frustrante en realidad, sino el hecho de que, por más que lo intentaba, me sentía incapaz de hallar la solución a ese pequeño problema que yo mismo me había buscado por bocazas. Sabía que un simple "lo siento" no bastaría para Tom, no después de haber herido su orgullo, precisamente la única parte del hombre que jamás debía tocarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aun así, el hecho de que aun compartiésemos el mismo techo me tranquilizaba, pese a que últimamente a penas nos veíamos las caras gracias a la tensión sexual existente entre nosotros unida a nuestros respectivos trabajos, los cuales acaparaban prácticamente todo nuestro tiempo. Eso me daba a entender que su enfado no alcanzaba la suficiente magnitud como para echarme de su lado, aunque, de todas formas, sabía que debía ser precavido a partir de ahora y evitar a toda costa hablar de más.

— Joder, Tom... —bufé, dejándome caer pesadamente sobre un mullido sofá de cuero negro, sintiendo como la estructura acolchada cedía bajo el peso de mi cuerpo—. Debería de existir algún libro que explicase como tratar con un novio egocéntrico...—murmuré, soltando un profundo y prolongado suspiro que resonó por cada rincón de las cuatro paredes que conformaban la amplia sala de estar.

Miré distraídamente por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a la terraza, observando el cielo oscurecido a través del cristal. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando a que Tom apareciera tras la puerta de la calle, pero comenzaba a notar demasiado su ausencia. Ya había probado mil y una maneras de mantener la mente ocupada en cualquier otra cosa que no estuviese relacionada con ese orgulloso chico de rastas y aprovechar lo poco que quedaba de mi día libre, desde componer canciones (lo cual era, por cierto, una de mis pasiones) hasta leer el libro más extenso que había podido encontrar y, aun así, ninguno de mis intentos por sacarlo definitivamente de mi cabeza habían dado sus frutos. Mis cinco sentidos seguían estando totalmente ocupados en él.

El débil sonido de una cerradura abriéndose llegó repentinamente a mis despiertos oídos, alertándome al instante. En silencio, escuché el seco sonido de unos pasos atravesando lentamente el salón, deteniéndose a pocos metros de dónde yo estaba situado. Mis orbes castañas se posaron de forma instantánea sobre la alta y robusta figura que tenía delante, recorriéndola con lentitud pasmosa hasta hacer contacto con esa profunda y penetrante mirada que en ese instante me observaba con extrema fijeza.

— Hola... —saludé quedamente, sin esperar realmente recibir una respuesta. Últimamente a penas nos comunicábamos a través de simples monosílabos, a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario ampliar nuestro vocabulario.

— Hola—respondió él con absoluta desgana, arrastrando los pies en dirección al largo y estrecho corredor que conducía a su habitación. Estaba cansado, podía notarlo con tan solo observar la torpeza de sus movimientos. Eso logró hundirme aun más de lo que de por sí estaba al saberme el directo responsable de su falta de descanso. Definitivamente, debía hacer algo y, cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor sería para ambos.

Decidido, me incorporé rápidamente y caminé a paso ligero en su dirección, aferrándome firmemente a su cintura y obligándole a detener el paso.

— Tom... —murmuré, enterrando mi rostro en el hueco libre entre sus omoplatos—. Quiero hacerlo... aquí y ahora... —le solté, sin más, mordiéndome el labio inferior con insistencia ante la posibilidad de recibir una negativa por su parte.

— ¿Cómo? —inquirió él. Pude sentir como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban tras propinarle un pequeño beso por encima de la tela de su holgada camiseta y no pude evitar sonreír con picardía. Adoraba la agradable sensación de hormigueo que me producía el sentirlo tan indefenso ante mis caricias. Me hacía sentir tremendamente especial.

— Estoy hambriento de ti... —confesé, empleando cierto tono seductor en mi voz sin darme cuenta. Realmente no mentía cuando decía que le deseaba. Hacía exactamente dos semanas que Tom no me tocaba. Y mi piel estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su tacto para soportar tanta espera.

Tom carraspeó, removiéndose vagamente entre mis brazos en un vano intento por soltarse de mí agarre, el cual yo apreté ligeramente en un acto reflejo. No iba a permitir que se alejara de mí. No esta vez.

— Entonces deberías buscarte a alguien que sepa saciar bien tu hambre, ¿no? —me espetó con resentimiento.

Suspiré, armándome de paciencia. Una paciencia que ya había perdido hacía días.

— No necesito buscarlo... lo tengo justo delante...

Tom cedió, cesando sus intentos por huir de mí. Solo entonces me decidí a soltarle, dejándole la movilidad suficiente para poder encararme.

— Bill, estoy cansado... —se excusó.

Negué en un suave cabeceo, curvando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Entonces vas a tener que sacar fuerzas de algún sitio, Tommy... porque yo no pienso esperar... —le advertí, mirándolo con seriedad.

— Bill...

— Vamos... ¿no había algo que querías demostrarme? entonces aprovecha la oportunidad... enséñame todo el potencial del "pequeño" Tommy... —le reté, sonriendo de forma triunfal al percibir el intenso y peligroso brillo adornando sus felinos ojos.

— Bill... no me provoques... te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir...

— Me arrepentiré cuando me des motivos para hacerlo, Tom... —sentencié—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo de no estar a la altura, Kaulitz?

Tom se carcajeó con suavidad, quemándome con la mirada. Ese interrogante no pareció necesitar respuesta alguna...

«_Tu lo has querido, Bill Trümper_» leí en su afilada y penetrante mirada castaña, la cual yo le devolví con la misma intensidad, instándole igualmente a leer a través de ella.

_«Demuéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer con tu arma, Tom Kaulitz... »_


End file.
